Noemi's Dream world
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Bel hasn't been the same since Mammon's death, he couldn't even be in the same room as his own daughter simply because she reminded him to much of her mother. Feeling it was time he stop acting like a spoiled brat. Will he finally return to his normal self after the gift that is given by his daughter to him and the rest of the Varia? Eh that's a bad summery, Gomen. One-shot!


**I felt like writing this, because a co-admin wanted to see one of my stories with Bel's and Mammon's daughter in it. So here it is, so Chibi-Chan, I hope you liked it. I had my sister read it before I posted it and she said it was amazing. I hope everyone likes it.**

**I apologize for the OCCness that might and will most likely be in this story. *Bows in apology***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn, but I do own six of the seven OC that will be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

He has been a mess since she died, he refused to eat, and he couldn't sleep. He acted like he was happy, laughing when the others were around, when she was around. Yet he found it was hard to even look at her. She looked so much like her mother. The one he loved and wanted to be with no matter what. Now he was fighting with himself to be in the same room as her. She was so small, and in a sense innocent, yet she wasn't as innocent as she looked, she had seen death, she has seen it many times and she had suffered from it before.

Letting out a sigh he stood and was about to walk out of the room if it wasn't for the girl grabbing his hand, she stared at him with wide stormy gray eyes as she looked down at her dark purple dress, she had taken a liking to her father's purple striped shirt at a young age. Only she liked solid colors better than anything.

"Daddy, you can't run away from me..." She said in a silent voice, a voice that continued to remind him of her. He shook his head and pulled his hand away from her.

"I can do as I please, for I am a prince."

"If that's the case, I can do as I like for I am a princess, now I demand you sit down!" She snapped folding her arms over her chest. She held a pouting look on her face that made her look adorable. Smiling slightly he sat down and looked at the ground. He heard footsteps and knew the others were walking in.

"VOI THERE YOU TWO ARE! WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR YOU!" Captain screamed as he walked into the room with the others. Even boss was there.

"What are you peasants doing in the prince's room?" Bel asked looking up at everyone with a glare. The young girl giggled as she stared at the mint green haired boy who walked into the room. He stared at her before he looked down and away. She grinned.

"Daddy, I thought everyone should be here. This is an intervention." The girl said with a serious look.

"You want to give me an intervention?"

"Yes, since Noemi loves that show so much she wanted us, emotionless assassins to try it." Fran said in his monotone voice, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Why? The prince doesn't need an intervention." He said. Noemi's eyes hollowed out slightly as she sat back down.

"First, you have been eating, sleeping, your slowly starting to lack in your missions." Lussuria said with a frown as he stood next to the bed. A soft look on the mother of the Varia's face as he glanced at everyone then mainly on Bel, "and Noemi is very worried, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now," Bel glanced at Noemi, her eyes were covered by a shadow casted over her face due to her hair.

"Trash, such it up, Mammon died years ago so get over it." Xanxus snapped glaring at Bel, he prince clenched his hands as his lips twitched, his body even twitched, he wanted to take his knives out and kill his boss. If it wasn't for the fact he respected and feared this man to much he would have.

"Daddy, you need sleep." Noemi said in a soft voice as she crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him closer to her, allowing him to use her as a pillow. She closed her eyes and let out a soft breath as she stroked his head.

His mind screamed at him, telling him to get away from her, that he didn't need anything she had to offer. Yet he couldn't. He only close is eyes and slowly relaxed. Lussuria helped the younger boy to fully lay down, while the others just stood and sat around, leaning on the wall, or sitting on a clear spot in the prince's room. Xanxus took over the couch completely leaving everyone else to fend for their selves.

What they didn't know was that Noemi had found casted a spell over the room, causing everyone to feel rather sleepy. She had something rather special planned for everyone. She knew the story of how her mother had died, she was only seven when it had happened, and she had accepted it better than her father had.

Actually she accepted it faster than the others; it made her wonder if she was glad her mother was dead or not. Of course she missed her mother terribly and wanted nothing but to have her back. Yet she was glad they found a new mist. In an odd way she found him to be rather cute, and funny, nothing like Vanada, the boy who had been in love with her since the first day they had met.

Looking at everyone she smiled when they were all asleep. Lying next to her father, she heard his soft breathing and smiled as she nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes, focusing all the different flames that were around her, this was the first time she was going to be trying something like this, but she had been practicing with Fran and oddly enough his master. She was positive that she could bring all of them into an illusion world. Maybe at least once, until she could get better at it and continue to bring people into her illusions.

* * *

Bel opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the few spots of light shining on his face due to the opening, turning his head to the left he stared at the open field. He saw that he was resting on top of a hill that over looked a shining lake that reflected the scenery before him. Sitting up he picked up a crisp orange leave and lazily dropped it as he glanced around.

He saw the rest of the Varia laying there; they were wearing the type of clothing that his parents use to wear, as well as all the servants in his kingdom wore. He glanced down and saw that he was wearing the same thing, only his coat was white with gold lining. And it was undone showing off his red shirt that had a black belt tied loosely around his waist. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"You're in a world that Noemi has created just for you." His eyes widened as he heard the deep, yet high pitched voice that he knew and loved so much. Turning he looked for the source of the voice until he finally found it. Sitting by the lake, was a beautiful women wearing a long sky blue dress that held a tint lace of navy blue her long indigo hair fell over her shoulders. He didn't fully get his hopes up as he stared at the women before him.

"Mammon…?" He needed to know if this woman really was the women he loved. She turned to face him, her indigo eyes locking with his hidden ones. He saw the purple upside down triangles that he remembered since he was only eight years old.

"Can that really be Mammon?"

"Eh, it's really Mam-Chan!"

"Tch, Trash."

"VOI IT'S THE BABY!"

"Eh so that's Mammon-Sempai?"

"For stating who I am five times, I expect half of two S-Rank missions in my accounts by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yep, it's her." Squalo grumbled as he stared at the clothing he was wearing. "VOI, why the hell are we wearing these?"

"Because you all look so handsome in them and I couldn't help it!" Noemi giggled wrapping her arms around Squalo's waist and resting her head on his back; she peeked out and watched her father closely. He was staring at Mammon with a shocked look on his face.

"Voi, this was you're doing, then that means this is all an illusion?"

Noemi bit her lip as she tightened her grip, she didn't completely feel like answering just yet, she simply watched as Bel slowly stood up and walk towards Mammon. She watched his every step, and slowly stood as she took a few steps closer to him. She held a slight grin on her face, she knew he was excited.

That was when he broke into a run, she was glad she moved away from the lake, cause when he tackled her, they both fell to the ground. He hovered over her. They both laughed. He pulled them both up and lifted her in the air. She made a protest to it.

"Put me down!" She snapped, he didn't listen; instead he lowered her enough to where he could kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, moving her hands from resting on his shoulders, to wrapping them completely around his neck. He set her down and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you're really here! I've missed you so much!" He whimpered in her hair. Mammon nodded as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I know Belphegor, but that doesn't mean you can slack off, you're a deadly assassin, so act like it! Eat, sleep, and damn it Bel, don't treat your daughter like crap." Mammon folded her arms over her chest as she pushed him away. She held her normal blank look on her face as she scolded him, "Also stop abusing my underling… why the hell is he wearing a frog hat… is he mocking me… kill him." Bel chuckled as he turned to face Fran. The Mist took a step closer to Levi, hiding behind him.

"Ah Mam-Chan you look so beautiful!" Lussuria squealed running to the younger girl. She was tackled with yet another hug. Shaking her head she allowed Lussuria to hug her once.

Each of the Varia members got something from her. They patted her head, gave her a half-hug, or just nodded towards her. She smiled the most when she was faced to face with her daughter. The two could have easily passed as sisters if it wasn't for the fact they knew the two were mother and daughter.

* * *

Both girls sat next to each other, their feet in the water as cool breeze blew past them blowing their hair slightly.

"You're doing well for your first time bring such a large group to an illusion world with no help." Mammon said looking at her. "To bring such a strong mist user like Fran as well, I'm proud." Noemi blushed as she looked down and fumbled with her dress, she then glanced over at Fran who was being bullied by Bel.

He gave a fake pout as he glanced over at Noemi as well. When they made eye contact he quickly looked away. Mammon nodded and stood as she went to Bel, pulling him away from Fran, Noemi laughed slightly as she went to join the rest of the Varia. Fran as well, they watched as Mammon and Bel rested close to each other, the two talked silently amongst each other.

"This is an illusion worthy of my master." Fran said, "it's almost like Master's illusion world as well, but he's more of a summer type of person… is Mammon-Sempai fake?"

Noemi glanced sideways at Fran; she bit her lips "in a way…yes, but no this is the real Mammon." Noemi used Squalo's lap as a pillow as she watched her parents. "At times, it feels like she's creating herself in this world, like it's the one place she knows she can continue to life." Fran glanced at her; he was amazed that she had been able to sense that as well.

They all knew one of the only reasons why she was alive still was because she was Mammon's and Bel's daughter, but she also showed signs of being a good Mist, as well as a strong Storm. But her Storm attribute kicked in a lot at times, to the point she couldn't even sense Fran's weakest illusions, for her to sense the illusion Mammon was creating at was amazing.

"I think, the only reason this illusion is strong enough, is because this is what everyone wants to see, Bel-Sempai is going to get a chance to have the goodbye he didn't get to give his wife." Fran looked towards their Storm and their original mist. "It's a good way to get him out of his moody teenage girl state." Noemi shot up as she glared at him.

"Are you calling me a moody teenage girl?" She snapped, ready to attack him. Squalo held her back. "I'll have you know, not all of us are moody." They glanced own at her, not saying a word. Noemi stuck her tongue out at them and sat on Xanxus' lap. He didn't mind, being completely used to it. He was her favorite growing up; he treated her like the real princess of the Varia Mansion.

* * *

Mammon got up as fast as she could, and ran towards them, Bel held an annoyed look on his face as he followed, he was not very happy at that moment. Mammon dived behind Squalo; he sent them both a glare.

"VOI WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Mammon rested her hands on Squalo's shoulder and peeked over at Bel, "he's trying to get me to do something I don't wanna do." She grumbled, "And I said I'll charge him for asking me to do something so disgusting in front of everyone." Their faces turned red as they all glanced away. Mammon laughed while Bel held a dirty grin on his face.

"Daddy!" Noemi squealed covering her face in Xanxus' jacket. Fran let off that monotone laugh of his as he watched as everyone began to argue over what Bel wanted Mammon to do.

"Viper" Mammon heard a faint whisper, while the others talked to each other, actually enjoying their time away from the war that was going on in their real world, Mammon turned and saw her family all standing there, waiting for her. She gave a small nod before she turned back to her Varia family.

It was about time for them to return anyways, Fran glanced at the Arcobaleno, his green eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at Mammon, her blue dressed hand changed back into her long black cloak that covered her face. She grabbed Bel's hand and pulled him towards her slightly.

"Mammy's clothes changed…" She nodded and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"It's time for me to go Bel." He held a pout on his face, but he allowed her to continue, "This won't be the last time we see each other. One day, or night, you will see me again." She wasn't fully sure of that, it was a big risk with her telling him this. The others could completely scold her for it.

Placing a small kiss on his cheek she stood up and walked to Noemi, hugging the girl tightly and kissing her forehead.

"Bye Mommy, I love you." Noemi whispered Mammon smiled.

"Viper, the time." The whispers ran in the girls head. Mammon sent them a glare. Telling them she knew.

Stepping away she watched as they turned to mist. She walked to her first family and stood before them, they gave her a soft smile, "one day, you will see them again love. Just not anytime soon," Luce said with a frown as she looked at her.

"When that day comes, you will all be able to see the ones you love again." Aria smiled as she glanced at all of the Arcobaleno.

"Raiden most likely has caused too much trouble while we have been absent." Verde grumbled pushing his glasses up. "No doubt he drove Ken, Chikusa, and M.M. crazy."

"Vanada and Natalia were probably perfect angles for their mother. Kora, Bobo as well." Colonnello bragged with a grin.

"Tch, Ciro is giving Tsuna and my younger self pure Chaos." Reborn grinned, pushing his Fedora up.

"No my dear friends, Ekaitz is the one causing chaos, he is a storm after all, he was born to be a while child."

"Bwahaha, my son is the one leading them all!"

"Please Manju is the lackey to even Yuni." Reborn glared at Skull who was trying to brag.

The others watched as Reborn, Skull and Colonnello started over whose child is the best, "you're all wrong, Noemi having to take care of her own father, as well as the rest of the Varia deserves to be the best, next to Yuni." Mammon replied, as she used Verde to lean on. He didn't seem like he cared that much because of it.

They laughed at that, nodding in agreement. "Come on, let's go back." Luce smiled as she led everyone back to their home.

* * *

Bel groaned slightly as he felt someone in his arms. He pulled her closer to him and smiled, at first he thought it was his Mammon, until he remembered who it was. Looking down he chuckled when he hear her light snoring. Lifting up he saw everyone else asleep, all over his room. He threw his head back and laughed before he drew his knives and threw them, all landing deadly close to their heads. Their eyes snapped open as they looked at the prince.

"Out of the prince's room," grumbling everyone got up and left the room. Bel threw more knives at Fran when he tried to pick Noemi up and take her to her room. He fled. "The princess will stay with the prince for tonight." He glanced down at her and gave her one of his rare soft smiles, "Until we meet again, my dear Viper."

Laying down he held his daughter close and secretly made a promise to protect her no matter what happens.

* * *

**How did you like it? I wrote this at like 1-3 in the morning before I went to sleep because of work.**

**I apologize if you felt there was a little to much Noemi, I tried to base it around her, but not make her the main character. If you didn't get it, Noemi is the OC I'll slowly be pairing with Fran whenever I write stories with her.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
